Kiss N Tell
by Pretty Little Vampires
Summary: Elena choose Damon over Stephan but soon she found that Damon and Bonnie were having an affair. The Prolouge is what Elena thinks.
1. Confused

**This is my very first fanfict so not that great. My inspiration was the song "Kiss and Tell" By Ke$ha. This isn't really a part of the book but i wanted to show you how Elena felt before you got the full story. There isn't much talking because this is like Elena's Diary. The size, font, and spacing got messed up, hope it isn' too you enjoy!**  
**-Lily**

_  
Prolouge:

Elena's P.O.V  
_ Listen to yourself you're a hot mess_  
_ St-t-tutter through your words breaking a sweat_  
_ What's it gonna take to confess_  
_ We both know_

I sat on my bed replaying tonight's events in my mind.

_Yeah I was outta town last weekend_  
_ You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends_  
_ Now your little party's gonna end_  
_ So here we go_

I couldn't believe that Damon had cheated on me. He had been trying so hard to get me to be his girlfriend and when i finally was he cheated on me...with Bonnie!

_ Woah, you got a secret_  
_ Whoa, you couldn't keep it_  
_ Woah, somebody leaked it_  
_ And now some shit's about to go down_

I gave up Stephan. The love of my life for Damon and now I had neither of them and Bonnie had both.

_ I never thought that you would be the one_  
_ Acting like a slut when I was gone_  
_ Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh_  
_ Kiss and tell_

A feeling of hate swept through me. I hated Bonnie. She betrayed me. She was the last person i expected to steal Damon away from me.

_ You really should have kept it in your pants_  
_ I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_  
_ Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh_  
_ Kiss and tell_

Well she had always been jealous of me. Jealous that I was always the first choice while her and Caroline were followers. Everybody knows that.

_You're looking like a tool and not a baller_  
_ You're acting like a chick why bother_  
_ I can find someone way hotter_  
_ With a bigger, wow_

Or at least everybody did know that. Now that Damon had replaced Elena with Bonnie her reputation started to fall. She was no longer the queen of the school.

_ Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up_  
_ You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut_  
_ I'm so sick of it I've had enough_  
_ I hope you cry_

Elena was annoyed at Bonnie. As if on cue her cell phone was and she picked it up to see that it was Bonnie. Reluctantly she put the phone to her ear, "Hello" she said annoyed and upset.

_Woah, you got a secret_  
_ Woah, you couldn't keep it_  
_ Woah, somebody leaked it_  
_ And now some shit's about to go down_

"Elena" she heard Bonnie's worried voice an responded, "Look Bonnie, Im really not in the mood to talk so i'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye" and with that she hung up.

_I never thought that you would be the one_  
_ Acting like a slut when I was gone_  
_ Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh_  
_ Kiss and tell_

She was depressed and as she wnt to go take a shower she bumped into something hard. She gasped "Damon" "Hello Elena."

_You really should have kept it in your pants_  
_ I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_  
_ Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh_  
_ Kiss and tell_

"Just leave me alone Damon" but he wouldn't mobe. "what? I just came to apologize" he mocked. "Well you can take your apology and go somewhere else" she yelled and suddenly she was alone.

_ (Kiss n tell)_  
_ (Kiss n tell)_  
_ (Kiss n tell)_  
_ (N n kiss n n tell)_

She went to the bathroom and took her shower.

_ (Kiss n tell)_  
_ (Kiss n tell)_  
_ (Kiss n tell)_  
_ (N n kiss n n tell)_

She changed to her pajamas and got ready for bed.

_ Oh I hope you know_  
_ You gotta go_  
_ Yo, get up and go_  
_ I don't wanna know_  
_ Or why you're gross_  
_ You gotta go_  
_ Yo, get up and go_  
_ Cuz I don't wanna know_

As she got into her bed she thought of Damon, the bad boy of the town and Bonnie, her best friend since they were kids. She wondered what this would do to their friendship.

_ I never thought that you would be the one_  
_ Acting like a slut when I was gone_  
_ Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh_  
_ Kiss and tell_

She was in for a rough day tomorrow.

_ You really should have kept it in your pants_  
_ I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_  
_ Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh_  
_ Kiss and tell_

She hoped Bonnie would leave her alone tommor, was the thought on her mind as she drifted to sleep.

_ (Kiss and tell)_  
_ Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh_  
_ Kiss and tell_  
_

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me whether i should continue or start a new one.**

**-Lilly  
**


	2. Avoiding

**I'm back! Thanks to all the reviews i decided to continue. This chapter is bonnies P.O.V. and there is more Bamon action. Enjoy!**

**-Lily**

Avoiding:

Bonnie's P.O.V. 

As i walked into my house I was pissed!

Elena was avoiding me all day!

I decide to go visit her but as I was walking to the door i heard a, knock.

Hoping it would be Elena I eagerly went to the door to open it, dissapointed that it was just Damon.

"What Damon?" "I can't visit my favorite little witch" he said innocently. "You never have before so, why now? You obviously want something." He looked annoyed, " I just came to say hi" he lied and pulled me in a kiss.

I broke the kiss in a matter of seconds. " Not now Damon." "Then later." He said and was gone. I looked around but he wasn't there.

I took my car and drove to Elena's house and knocked on the door.

Jeremy answered, "Hey Bonnie. Elena's up in her room. "Thanks Jeremy I called as i ran up to Elena's room."

I knocked on her door and as she opened it she had a look of hate on her face, "Oh look, the slut came to visit me." Who did this bitch think she was talking to. "Your calling me a slut?" I asked confused. "Well that's what you call somebody who stole your boyfriend." "Elena" I was mad now, "If anybody is the slut it's you. For the past year you've had both of the Salvatore's draped around your arms." She looked taken aback, " I thought you were my friend Bonnie." and with that she shut her door.

I was her friend though, thats why i came here. I angrily left the house.

When i was finally home I took a shower and came downstairs to watch a movie.

My parents weren't home for two weeks so I had the whole house to myself.

As i sat down with my popcorn I turned the TV on to watch my movie.

Ten minutes into the movie I realized I wasn't alone.

I looked on my side to see, Damon. I gasped, "You scared me." "That was the point Bonnie." "What are you doing here." "Watching..." He picked up the movie case, " 'Nightmare on Elm Street' with you. Why are you watching a horror movie." "I like to watch horror movies when i mad" I turned to him, "Will you protect me from the killer" I joked. he put an arm around me and I laid on his chest, "Always" he replied and smiled at me.

**Hope you liked it. Review please! **

**-Lilly  
**


	3. Home Alone

**Hey! Im back. This chapter also has a Bamon scene. Hope you enjoy it!**

**-Lily**

Home Alone:

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I awoke that morning to a light.

I turned slightly to see that i was laying on Damon's naked chest.

I looked back down and pretended to be asleep, wanting to make this peaceful moment last.

"Are you just gonna lay like that all day" Damon asked and i sighed, "No. I was trying to make the peace and quiet last. Who knows when that will ever happen again?"

I sat up and turned to face Damon as he asked, "So what do you want to do today?". "I don't know. What do you want to do today?"

He looked annoyed, "That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for. I don't really care what we do, just do what you do any morning."

I got up and kissed him, "We have the whole house for ourselves but ok." I then got up and went downstairs before he could answer.

Halfway down the steps, Damon ran down picked me up and carried me bridal style to the kitchen. I gasped, "You scared me...again." He just laughed. "Jerk" I muttered under my breath knowing he had heard me.

"So what's for breakfast." I asked. "Oh, Im not cooking" he said and i sighed.

I got up ready to just make cereal when he asked, "What do you want?" I smiled, "Pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

I took all of the things he would need and watced him make me breakfast.

I smiled at him. "Well. This is something I never expected to see" I mocked. "Don't get too used to it" he said and smiled at me.

As he was done I went up to kiss him, "Thanks." He smiled at me and kissed me back, :Your welcome."

After breakfast we went to the living room where we snuggled under the covers.

I smiled up at him, "Movie time?" "Yes" he said while putting 'Halloween' in the DVD player.

"Another horror movie I complained. He smirked, "Yes. I love it when you get scared and hide you face in my chest.

He laughed as I pouted but I watched the movie anyways.

The movie was really scary. I had probably hid in his chest about fifty times and he enjoyed it every time.

After the movie we went up to my room. "So what now" he asked. Knowing it would bother him, i smiled, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Want company?" he asked while smiling deviously. "Hmm" I said pretending to think, "Nah" I laughed as i ran to the bathroom trying to beat him there.

I locked the door thinking I was safe when I turned around and saw him. He smirked, "Too slow."

I laughed, "Fine **let's **take a shower" I said while undressing.

When we were done I sat on the bed leaning against his half naked body. I was wearing a tank top with short shorts while he was just wearing his shorts.

I sighed as I started drifting to sleep. The day had exhausted me. I drifted to sleep while lying on his cool chest.


	4. Teenage Dream

**Hey! Im back. Sorry for not writing i had school but I took a break to write a new chapter. This story is based off of the song Teenafge Dream by Katy Perry. Enjoy!**

**-Lily**

Teenage Dream:

Bonnie's P.O.V

_You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on You think I'm funny When I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Bonnie smiled. Damon was so good to her. He always came to see her. Even at school. She remembered the secretary pulling her out of class she thought she was in trouble. That was until she found Damon smirking at her while leaning against her locker. She smiled as she approached him, "Hey." "Come withe me, lets ditch." he said as he pulled her out of the school.

_Before you met me I was a wreck But things were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my valentine, valentine_

They went to the grill even though they knew that if Bonnie got caught she would get in trouble. Well not neccasarily, she thought, I did sighn out. She sighed, " What's wrong?" Damon asked with a frown on her face. She looked at him and smiled, "Nothing." Then they went to her house.

_Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I Will be young forever_

At bonnie's house they kissed. They went up to Bonnie's room where things got steamy. She lifted her head as Damon unbuttoned her pants. This is it, thought Bonnie. My first time...with Damon! She couldn't believe it. Just a couple of months ago she hated Damon and now she was sleeping with him.

_You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

She couldn't help but feel a rush of joy as she felt Damon's naked body pressed against her.

_My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

Later (when they were done) Bonnie happily got up and said, "Let's go back to The Grill." Confused Damon said, "Ok" and they left.

_We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete_

The car ride to the Grill was silent and Bonnie was ok with that. As they entered The Grill Bonnie saw the faces of her worried friends.

_Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I Will be young forever_

"Where were you?" said a worried Elena. Bonnie rolled her eyes bot wanting to deal with it tonight so she lied, " I felt sick so I asked Damon to come and picked me up." She could tell that Elena wasn't convinced so she suddenly grabbed her stomach and mouthed, "Cramps." Elena nodded understanding. Then they just stood in silence.

_You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

"So..." Bonnie said breaking the silence, "Did I miss anything?" Elena shook her head, "No. Nothing interesting." They walked to a table and ordered their food. Then they started talking about school.

_My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

All of a sudden she felt somebody sitting next to her and she could tell by the expression on Elena's face (Horrified) and how her body was reacting to the touch of this person she knew it was Damon.

_I might get your heart racing In my skin-tights jeans Be your Teenage Dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your Teenage Dream tonight Tonight,tonight,tonight, Tonight,tonight,tonight_

I turned and couldn't help but smile at what we had done less than a half hour ago. I could feel Elena's glare on us as we stared at each other but I didn't care.

Yoooouuu... _You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back Don't ever look back No..._

Elena coughed multiple times trying to break our attention away from each other and towards her, but we diddn't move an inch. I loved how Damon was undressing me with his eyes and it made it even more fun knowing that Elena hated it.

_My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

I wasn't dating Damon to get back at Elena. I actually did like him. It just felt so good knowing that after all these yars of her being center of attention and everybody being jealous of her the tables were turned. I had something she wanted, Damon. Too bad for her that he only wanted me.

_I might get your heart racing In my skin-tights jeans Be your Teenage Dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your Teenage Dream tonight Tonight,tonight,tonight, Tonight,tonight,tonight_

Maybe it's love?

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what the next chapter should be about.**

**-Lily**


	5. Regret

**Hey everybody Im back again. Next chapter will be Damon's point of view I promise. Sorry that it's so short I just wanted to show what Elena thought about this whole situation.**

**-Lily**

Regret:

Elena's P.O.V.

I was beyond pissed by now. The couple (Bonnie and Damon) in front of me were looking at each other all lovey dovey and it was making me sick.

I remembered when me and Stefan used to look ate each other like that.

Every time I saw the couple I was envious and hurt.

Envious because Bonnie had 2 thing that I could have and/or should have, Damon, and Love.

Not like a crush kind of love but true love.

Bonnie and Damon were soulmates. As much as it hurt me to say that it was true.

Stefan was my soulmate but I blew it. All because of my greed.

At that moment I hated myself.

I shouldn' t have done what I did but I did do it and now I couldn't fix it.

What made it worse was watching the couple look lovingly into each others eyes and making kissy faces.

I wanted Stefan back but I knew that he wouldn't take me back.

I diddn't understand why though. Alot of boys would have been happy to go out with me for a day. We have been going out for a year,

Not only was I still beyond pissed but I really regretted leaving Stefan.

**Enjoy and please review**

**-Lily**


	6. Authour's Note

**Help! I need help writing the next chapter because I am having some writers block. If you could review and give me an idea about what I could write next I would be so grateful. Thanks**

**-Lily**


	7. Plan

**Hey everybody this chapter was inspired by the thoughts of Quizas and Infrena so thanks.**

**-Lily**

Plan

Elena P.O.V

I had a plan. A very good plan if I do say so myself. A simple plan that would have Damon wrapped around my little finger, and Bonnie heartbroken. Alot of people would say it is because I am spiteful (**A/N:Infrena gave me the idea to call her spiteful**) but thats not true I am just possesive, and Damon is my possesion. Not Bonnie's. He never would be. He is probably just using her to make me jealous. But then again they do look pretty happy together. _Stop!_ I scolded myself for thinking nicely of them. It was sick really. I can't wait to test my plan out.

**Sorry that this is soooooooo short. I feel kinda bad but I diddn't have much time and I thought something short was better than nothing at all. So thanks and please review.**

**-LIly**


End file.
